


checking the class

by zzz7nitsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, Stealing, doesn’t make sense but it’s sweet i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzz7nitsu/pseuds/zzz7nitsu
Summary: Kaede wants to be the president of the students council, she had to make sure everything was alright in her class.She found Iruma Miu searching and stealing from other people’s bags.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	checking the class

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE READING! 
> 
> english isn’t my first language, sorry if there’s any mistakes. i also appreciate any tips for writing the one-shots, i want to bring you the best i can.
> 
> istg it may not make sense but idc

Kaede was walking peacefully alone in the hallways, she was actually in a rush but decided she shouldn’t run and follow the school rules the best she could, there was a possibility that she could become the president of the students council which was apparently something very important to her.

What she had to do right now was going to her class and check no one was still there, she also had to make sure the door was locked up, she does this everyday and it seemed to be okay everyday, no one was stealing anything or staying in class during the free time so that reduced her work, she didn’t have to deal with her classmates.

Everything went well until she saw the door open, rushing a little bit she walked to the door and watched closely inside the room.

A girl was checking everyone’s bag, she seemed to be searching for something but Kaede deduced at first she was stealing stuff from other students, she stomped inside and shouted.

\- “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

She placed her hands on her hips, looking directly at the girl who had a annoyed expression on her face.

\- “Who the fu-? Ooooh shit, it’s you Miss president.

The girl laughed a bit before continuing with her search, finishing with one of the bags and started searching again.

This time she placed her hands on someone’s bag who seemed very annoyed at that moment.

\- “Do not touch my bag, kid!

She almost jumped on top of the girl, taking her bag with her and hugging it as if it was her child, the other girl got closer to her, angry.

\- “Give me that fucking bag right now, dumb bitch, I’m sure you’re the one who stole my money.

Kaede refused to give the girl her own bag, she denied with her head.

\- “I bring my own money to school, I don’t need to steal it from someone like such an irresponsible kid like you. If you lost you’re money I’m sorry but you can’t stay here right now.

The girl grumbled as she gave Kaede a death stare, taking a deep breath and making Kaede hugged her bag with more strength, she refused to give her bag to someone like that girl, Miu Iruma.

\- “Listen, I can stay here if I want, who are you to tell me where I can be and where I can’t be? You want to be the president butguess what? You’re not it and you will never be it, so shut you mouth and let me find the one who stole my money.

With that being said, Miu continued her search with another bag, Kaede kept watching her while thinking what she could do, finally an idea crossed her mind.

\- “You have to learn how to talk to people and be more respectful, second of all I’ll let a teacher know about this and you will get punished.

Kaede thought she gave her one of the best responses of her life, but Miu’s voice answered her one more time.

\- “Oh really, you’re gonna tell about this to the teacher? You should know I don’t really care about that, you should also know what you don’t want the teacher to find out right? Or you don’t care about the teacher knowing one of his best students cheated on the exam only three students passed?

Kaede felt something hitting her chest, that doesn’t make any sense! How could she know about that? 

Before Kaede could say anything Miu’s phone was right on front of her, a video of Kaede looking at a paper while writing on the exam paper, she stayed silent the whole video, watching her posible defeat.

\- “Stop stealing...”

She mumbled softly, she didn’t even want to look at Miu anymore so she had to ask for it in the way she didn’t wanted, she had to look weak.

\- “Still asking for that shit? I guess I should show the video to the teacher for you to shut th-“

\- “Don’t show it to anyone, please, anyone!”

\- “Give me a good reason to do not do it.”

\- “It will give you a detention too for using your phone in an exam!”

\- “Do I look like I care about detentions?”

\- “I know you don’t but please don’t do it, don’t steal money from anyone too, I can pay something for you if you wan-“

Kaede felt some kind of pressure on her cheeks, she looked up to find Miu grabbing her face, she didn’t use any strength, it looked like she didn’t want to hurt her.

_ \- “Pay me with a kiss.” _

Kaede blinked twice, not sure if she heard what Miu said correctly.

\- “I didn’t understand you well.”

\- “Pay me. Kiss me.”

\- “Kiss... You?”

Miu put her hands down, scratching the back of her neck while she looked at the ceiling, she was kind of embarassed.

\- “Or you can buy me three sandwiches and some cookies.”

\- “It has to be for only one second right?”

\- “H-huh?”

\- “The kiss.”

Both of them looked kind of embarrassed, their cheeks were burning and they didn’t want to make eye contact.

“Y-yes.” Miu said in a soft whisper, Kaede took this as a sign to do it now or never, it would save her from a detention, what could go wrong?

She grabbed Miu’s cheeks softly, getting closer to her and leaving a small kiss on the other girl’s lips, she put her hands down quickly and turned around.

\- “Thanks, Miu.” 

\- “For what?”

\- “For not going to tell anyone about the video.”

\- “O-oh yeah, the video... I want to change the rules.”

\- “Rules?”

\- “The video lasts one minute and seventeen seconds, if you don’t kiss me for seventy-seven seconds, I’ll s-show the whole thing.”

Kaede was still looking at the door, her cheeks still burned. Still not understanding she turned around to look at Miu, who was looking at her but quickly looked at something else.

Kaede grabbed Miu’s cheeks again and kissed her in a quick move, both of them melted in the kiss.

Miu didn’t want to make this as awkward as it was already being, so she wrapped her arms around Kaede’s neck, she did the same hugging Miu’s body.

'Ah shit, why did I do this, she must be hating it.' Miu thought, starting to worry and not getting focused on the kiss, Kaede noticed that.

\- “Is there anything wrong? I wasn’t sure if I was doing it okay... It was my first kiss so I didn’t want to look unprofessional.”

Kaede regretted instantly saying that, she just confessed Miu that she was her first kiss.

\- “I won’t tell anyone I stole your first kiss if we add one more minute of kissing.”

\- “Why do you want to kiss me? I won’t refuse to do it since it’s kind of nice but...

\- “You want to be president of the students council and you’re dumb as fuck, Kaede.”

\- “What?”

\- “I like you, you idiot.”


End file.
